WonderBatMilestones Event
by MaidenOfTheWorld
Summary: Here are all five of my chapters for the #WonderBatMilestones Event that took place from July 2nd to July 6th 2018! To see all of the Instagram and Snapchat images that @thebatfaminsta made for this story, please check her out on Tumblr!
1. First Meeting

**Welcome to my entries for the #WonderBatMilestones Week!**

* * *

 **Rating:** K / PG

 **Pairing:** Wonder Woman x Batman

 **Universe:** DCEU

* * *

Bruce made sure the flash wasn't on during the last lull in the traffic, but what he hadn't considered was the shutter sound his phone would make when he snapped his secret photo. Tucked under his elbow at such an awkward angle, the usually stealthy man groaned dispiritedly, only making his passenger all the more curious about the noises she most definitely heard from his side of the car.

"Bruce." His name spilled over Diana's lips slowly, suspiciously.

He chose to simply respond with a huff. After all, he needed to focus on the highway, its traffic and its exit signs. If it weren't for the fact that he loved having the chance to drive his Mercedes down the east coast, he would have fought her over their mode of transportation.

He could only assume that flying was no longer exciting to the woman who could probably leap higher than a skyscraper.

"Bruce." Diana repeated his name with a promise to scold him lingering under her words. It was sincere, it was almost giddy, it was entirely her.

His smirk crinkled in the left side of his mouth so that she wouldn't notice his amusement. "Yes, princess?" Typically, he used that nickname much more naturally, never emotionally. However, he was hoping it would inspire her to show mercy on his poor, unfortunate soul.

"Did I hear a camera just now?" She asked him with a tone that implied she already knew the answer. Even though he was looking forward, he could somehow sense the arch of her brow as she impatiently waited for his answer.

Never one to crack under pressure, Bruce replied solidly, "Of course not. I'm driving." His alibi was strong, but would she buy it?

"Hmmm," her inquisitive hum plucked the confidence right out of him, especially when it followed the tap of her long finger against the spacebar on her laptop. Without the audio buzzing from her headphones any longer, the ride suddenly felt chilling. "Where's your phone, Mr. Wayne?"

That nickname threw him for a loop. So much so that he nearly zoned out and missed his chance to break before a car in the middle lane tried to cut him off.

"In my pocket." Was his blunt answer.

Diana was no fool though, and he knew this. Still he had tried to trick her and she was not having it. "But it was in the cup holder next to mine while I was plugging in my laptop half an hour ago."

He had tried to trick her, but he had most definitely failed.

Still, he made one more attempted to pull the wool over her eyes. "It's been a very long drive, you know."

"Are you saying I am too tired to know when I last saw your phone?"

"Why are you even looking for it? Yours is right there."

"Maybe I need your instant connection to Alfred so I can tell him how you're teasing me like a boy in a schoolyard."

Now, she had his attention. Bruce turned his head to stare down his companion, his partner, his ally, Wonder Woman. In her civilian attire, wrapped up in a wooly mammoth-sized blanket, Diana Prince had never looked more ethereal to him. She wasn't decorated in armor, she wasn't emitting that primal energy she reserved for battle, she wasn't letting her gaze become hooded so she could strategize her survival. It had been much too long since he last got to see her as Diana, the person, which was something he had secretly missed.

It had been even longer since he had been strong-armed into a vacation as Bruce Wayne, which was something he could have lived without.

The media would have a field day if they knew that Batman and Wonder Woman were racing down the I-4 West. Thankfully, Bruce was able to enjoy the sight an excited Diana squirming in her seat for the last eighteen hours all on his own, which proved to be one of the benefits of taking the longer trip down south.

His mood cheerier, Bruce conceded slightly and admitted his wrongdoing in the most roundabout way. "Says the girl who's ready to tattle on me at a moment's notice."

Diana's pout was so instantaneous, he bit the inside of his cheek in a desperate attempt to stifle a laugh. His eyes flew back towards the road just as his mouth flew open. "Unless you might have heard a camera in the video you're watching."

"There's a camera in The Little Mermaid?"

"You're watching The Little Mermaid?" His shock was much too exuberant for his tastes, but it was difficult to contain himself.

Softly, she explained. "I have to be prepared."

"It's Disney," Bruce felt the need to remind her. "You're a tourist, not a keynote speaker on the history of the antiques they put in Hercules."

She chose to ignore his poor attempt at humor so blatantly that she snuggled into her seat as if she was about to dive back into watching her movie. However, she didn't click upon the spacebar right away. No, Diana chose to divulge her reasoning as if she had never been interrupted in the first place. "I watched the Walt Disney Company grow successfully over the years, since Snow White's movie came out in 1937. But after the golden age of his films, after he passed away, it wasn't as common for adults to go to the theatre without their children to see animated movies."

Bruce tried to surmise the meaning of her words as he spotted a very important sign in the distance. "So you know the classic films, but missed out on the last few decades."

"Exactly," with a grin, did she confirm his suspicions. Moving right along, Diana was able to revive her wonderment and carried on. "So I wanted to try and catch up on the last five decades of films before we arrived."

Sighing, he nodded in understanding. He had assumed she was working the entire time her laptop was open; headphones in, eyes fixated on her screen, she could have been studying materials or watching a telecasted presentation. That's why he had to take that picture of her – he thought it was a rather tender moment to see Diana so emotionally invested in her work, even after being alive for hundreds of years, that she was sniffling over a conference.

Instead, she had been learning the Disney Princess lineup and their emotional ballads.

"How many did you get through?" Bruce inquired as he spied the exit sign on their right, wondering if she would notice it too.

Diana tore her gaze away from Ariel in order to answer him. "With a few breaks every now and then, I think I watched—! Bruce, look!"

First, she swiped at him so that she could clamp down her hand on his arm. Squeezing his bicep, Diana nearly bruised him as she tried to gather his attention in the direction he was already facing. Then, she snatched up her phone out of the cup holder it had dutifully rested in for most of the ride. She typed in her passcode at a Barry-like speed and began taking pictures of the archway they were about to pass under.

The one that read, 'Walt Disney World', with the subtitle, 'Where Dreams Come True'.

Radiating an almost animated energy herself, seeing Diana so thoroughly exuberant at the mere sight of the welcome sign to the park was enough to warm the chilling Batman's heart. After all, he had always been amazed by Diana's positivity despite her many years of life. Bruce had only endure about forty himself and he had grown so cynical so fast, and yet the Amazonian princess who had seen wars and disasters somehow managed to light up at the mere sight of Mickey Mouse motioning towards the parks on the side of the highway.

It felt like he barely knew her, when he got to see her in such a relaxed state. Bruce wondered if she knew who he was beneath the cowl, underneath his ties and suits when he was playing the role of a CEO.

No matter how many years they battled alongside one another, argued about strategies with each other, lived the daily struggle of being a hero together, it somehow still felt like he was seeing Diana in a new way, as if he was meeting her civilian side for the very first time.

As if he was seeing the version of Diana that not many others were as privy to as he.

Bruce felt a small rush of panic cease him at the thought of such intimacy, but he stifled it quickly enough with a fake cough meant to clear his throat. Kindly, he felt her blue gaze tear away from the road ahead and land on him with concern. Without missing a beat, he smiled at her and asked, "Ready?"

Instantly, her worries vanished and she promised him with a smile of her own, "Ready."

Yes, perhaps he was too.

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

This is chapter one of a five day event that the WonderBat community held on Twitter, Tumblr and Instagram! All of my entries take place at Disney World, as I partnered with the amazingly talented _**thebatfaminsta**_ on Tumblr who made fake social media posts to go along with every theme of this story!

 **Please make sure you go check out her posts on her Tumblr if only to see the beautiful Instagram / Snapchat photos she made for this story! Thank you!**

~ Maiden


	2. Team Mates

**#WonderBatMilestones Week!**

* * *

 **Rating:** K / PG

 **Pairing:** Wonder Bat x Batman

 **Universe:** DCEU

* * *

There were so many parks, and so little time. Bruce had only booked them at Disney World for a one night stay, simply because it made him anxious to be away from Gotham for something as frivolous as a vacation. That was something Diana understood, and she had accepted the terms for their trip down south.

Which is why Magic Kingdom seemed like the perfect place to start.

Which is why it seemed asinine to him that they had to stop for ice cream as soon as they got inside the park.

"What?" Diana tugged on the word, almost as if she was whining at him, dragging out the sound of the question as she waited for her order. Bruce glanced out the window of the Plaza Ice Cream Parlor and looked down the length of Main Street USA, sighing at the lack of distance they had covered. He didn't mean for his displeasure to feel passive aggressive, but Diana filled the silence suddenly when she added on, "I ordered one for you too."

"That's not it," he admitted while crossing his arms. It was astounding in so many ways that she could read him like a book. It worked in times of battle, when they functioned on a team.

It was provocative in casual moments such as this, when they were friendly.

"Do you like ice cream?" Diana quizzed him swiftly, determined.

Interest piqued, he looked at her and answered honestly. "Yes."

"Do you like caramel?"

"No, not at all."

"Chocolate?"

"On occasion."

Diana grinned as one of the workers called out to her. "So strawberry then." She decreed what his selected flavour would be and reached over the counter for their sundaes. She handed him his gifted treat before scooping up another two cups and immediately heading outside. It was all Bruce could do to look between the three options for their dessert before he blurted out rather sloppily.

" _Three_?" He heard her giggle resound in the doorway as she exited the shop. Bruce mumbled an apology to the couple that wanted to take his place at the counter before racing after her, expecting a proper answer to his question. "You know, dairy is the worst thing to have sitting in your stomach on a hot day."

His warning only amused her further as he watched her ponytail sway from side to side while she skipped around to find a spot to sit and eat, a snicker escaping her as she leapt out of the way of a large family and scurried over to a nearby fence. "Bruce!" She called to him as if he hadn't been talking to her since before they let the ice cream parlour.

His lips flattened into a line of unamusement and he made sure she could see it as he stomped over to her side. "Diana."

"Yes?" Again, she sang her question in such a lighthearted way. She placed the ice cream cups down on the fence but removed the napkins from their sides so that she could wipe off her hands. Bruce placed the strawberry drizzled cup down next to the other two she had purchased.

"You ordered three ice cream." he pointed out the obvious as they both looked to the fence to review the evidence he presented.

Diana glanced up at him from under her straw-made sun hat and nodded. "I did." She answered enthusiastically, smiling at him to further prove her point. The striped maxi dress she wore fluttered around her as a soft breeze blew past, barely carrying with it any relief from the heat. She looked to be in fine form despite the humidity.

Which begged the question, "There's only two of us, you know that, right?"

Without any hesitation, she gleefully replied, "I know. Two of them are for me."

"You're sure you can handle that?" Bruce knew it was too late to pose the question, seeing as how she had purchased them before he could have a say. "I know you're _wonderful_ but that's a lot-"

"Who do you think you're talking to?" Cutting him off, _Wonder Woman_ wore a look of mock-frustration on her face at the mere implication that she couldn't handle two sundaes. A determined glint in her eyes, she spun and reached for the caramel cup on the end, but Bruce stopped her immediately with a gentle raise of his hand.

Quickly - so as not to anger her more so, and to avoid his strawberry sundae melting any further - he snapped a picture of the desserts on display so that he could have proof of her endeavour, whether she succeeded or failed. After the familiar sound of his iPhone's shutter, he lowered his hand so that she could freely dig in.

Before his phone was back in his pocket, Diana had scooped up her caramel sundae and she clutched the spoon in her mouth after her first bite. There was an audible moan of delight, which made Bruce eager to try his ice cream too. He took up his cup, clinked it with hers with a gentle chuckle, and readied his spoon.  
As the crowds waddled past them, he decided then was the best moment to check in with her. "So where do you want to go?"

"Hmph?" Diana murmured through a mouth full of ice cream.  
Bruce made sure to shovel a bite of his own into his mouth before clarifying. Admittedly, it was a very addictive flavour. "Is there a particular character you want to see? Or a ride you want to go on?"

He watched her gulp down a bite and lick at the caramel sauce on her lips. Instinctively, Bruce felt the urge to reach forward and swipe at it with his thumb, but he didn't want to invade her personal space for something so basic. Instead, he admired the view of Wonder Woman gobbling up her ice cream as she forumalted her plan. "I really would like to meet any of the animal characters. Or maybe the Genie, from Aladdin?"

Having memorized the maps of the different parks, Bruce swallowed a rather large scoop of his sundae before sputtering out, "I think he'd be at Epcot, not here in Magic Kingdom."

"We can head there after, then. We should try and look for something to do in this park," She voiced what they were both thinking; if they had decided on Magic Kingdom for the beginning of their journey, they could definitely find something worthwhile to do first. "Do you have something or someone you'd like to see?"

"No," Bruce scoffed in a lighthearted fashion as he swirled the strawberry sauce into his sundae. "I'm just here for the ride."

She did not accept that answer, and she pronounced her disappointment when she tossed her first sundae cup into the trash can that was a few steps away. Like a model that was meant to advertise the chocolate flavour, she lifted her second dessert off of the fence and eyed him curiously as she toyed with her spoon. It felt more like she was trying to hypnotize him into providing her with more information. "I thought you said you've never been here before."

Then, she started to walk. Easily enough, he walked in time with her as they began to wandered off into Tomorrowland, though his conversational pace was a tad slower. "I, um, came here once, but it was many years ago." Bruce kept his response vague as he did not want to dampen their vacation with his rather darkened past.

Diana seemed to understand his intention and carried on as if their discussion was completely casual. "And you got to do all you wanted to do back then? There was nothing you missed out on?"

The inquiry made him chuckle. "Diana, I was probably five or six. All I wanted to do was meet Winnie the Pooh and ride the Dumbo ride."

"Oh!" Diana gulped down her latest scoop and stared at him with an expression similar to many of the children who were wandering around Disney World for the very first time. "You like Winnie the Pooh?"

Bruce could sense the attention her shouting had garner, gazes piercing his back as strangers walked past. "I _used_ to." He clarified a bit louder, for those who had heard her claim but had nearly walked out of earshot.

Her stifled laughter did nothing to help his case.

"Well," she tried to speak through her chuckles as they walked into the futuristic part of the theme park. "If I see him, I'll wave him down for you."

"I thought...teammates had each other's backs?" The stutter in his sentence was like a monstrous speed bump, highlighting his inability to find the word he was looking for. Was it friends? Did he think of them as something more? Did _she_? He hadn't offered to take Clark to Six Flags before, but Diana wanted to go to Disney and he drove her across the country one surprising weekend…

Luckily, Diana didn't dwell on his follies either. She always managed to see past his social faux paus, like the saint many perceived her to be. Her focus moved away from their conversation - as no answer she could give would have been worse than his obvious pause - and landed upon the tower in the distance. "You aren't scared of heights, are you?" Was the playful way she presented the idea of selecting the first ride of the day: the Astro Orbiter.

Hoisted on top of the elevator that would take them to the ride, a dozen or so spaceship-like cars were spinning around a futuristic base. Planets were stationed around the ride, adding some atmospheric elements for the guests as they looked down at Tomorrowland. In all honesty, he was a tad disappointed to see that they were single-rider cars, but the idea of soaring through the sky without a target to shoot down was an oddly satisfying concept.

It seemed to be the appropriate time for Bruce to remove his aviator sunglasses from his pocket - the one without his phone, of course - and place them on in a dramatic fashion. "If I scream, I'll be sure to buy you another sundae."

His reply unwound Diana and she smirked at his willingness to add some levity to their day. "I'll hold you to that-Bruce!"

"What!?" She had gasped while saying his name, stopping him in his tracks. Frantically did he scan the area as he tried to locate whatever target could have startled her so suddenly.

Only to discover by the length of her pointed finger that she was shocked to see a particular Disney character taking photos in the park.

"It's Baymax!"

"Who?"

"Baymax!"

"Diana, I hate to say this but" - he waited until she turned her head towards him - "I'm not fluent in Disney."

Despite her height, her long limbs and her princess-like beauty, her glee was much like that of what he imagined a younger Diana's would have been, had she grown up with the awareness of the internationally acclaimed theme park from an earlier age. She wasn't ashamed to reign in some of her joy in order to communicate with him more effectively, nor was she embarrassed that she knew the lore of the character. "He's from the movie _Big Hero 6_. He's a robot that acts as a nurse, and he has the best handshake."

And she demonstrated it for him.

On her own.

Grinning as she exclaimed, "Bah la la la!"

It was in such a moment as this that he was able to admire the carefree nature of Diana Prince, of Wonder Woman, that Bruce found himself in awe of her. He had met many eccentric personalities over the years, especially in his secret-not-so-secret line of work as the Batman. There were many people who could act out in public for their own amusement, and he always found it to be rather obnoxious. Surely, she had met many more people that filled out that description too.

Somehow, she had retained her ability to find a charming quality in most things and her reactions never felt out of place because she always boldly demonstrated her happiness.

Was it cliche if he viewed her as an actual wonder?

For someone as 'doom and gloom' as the vigilante of Gotham, it really seemed amazing that their personalities - opposites in some ways, and too similar in others - could lead them to this moment, where he was standing like a fool in front of her as she expressed her enjoyment of something as fun as a silly gesture.

Bruce felt his grin in his cheeks. Buying into her energy, he tried his hand at filling yet another silence. "I'd love to see you do that with the big guy."

"Kal?" Diana arched a brow in confusion.  
"No," Now it was Bruce's turn to laugh. "Baymax."

Her smile dazzled him for a moment before she grabbed the hand that should have fist bumped hers moments ago and dragged him into line. It felt much too Hollywood for Bruce's tastes, but he wasn't going to let her run off without him. With the way the day was going, if Diana was going to continue to be so excitable, it would soon feel like they were a pair of wide-eyed teenagers rather than jaded heroes in disguise.

Maybe there was more to this vacation than making merely Diana's dreams come true...

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

In my story _Penelope_ , I wrote a conversation where Alfred told a pregnant Diana that Bruce used to love Winnie the Pooh. I think it became a popular idea with some of my readers, and I'm glad I could integrate it into this story!

 **Please make sure you check out thebatfaminsta on Tumblr who made beautiful Instagram and Snapchat photos to go along with my story!** ~ Maiden


	3. Lovers

**#WonderBatMilestones Event**

* * *

 **Rating:** K / PG

 **Pairing:** Wonder Woman x Batman

 **Universe:** DCEU

* * *

It didn't occur to Diana until late afternoon that they never left the Magic Kingdom, as they had previously agreed to do so. The park they had started their day in offered them so much to do, more than she could have ever guessed, and with Bruce acting as her unofficial navigator from the moment they left Gotham City to the lineup for Splash Mountain, it felt much more relaxing to allow him to lead the way.

She felt absolutely giddy to be on this Disney adventure with him.

As Diana leaned against the bars, eagerly awaiting the log ride to pull up next to them, she smiled as she decided to voice her realization aloud. "I suppose we won't be making it to Epcot today."

The prediction seemed to catch Bruce off guard, dragging him away from some sort of deep thought that had ensnared him until her voice reached his ears. He straightened his posture as he blinked at her while the gears turned in his head. Without the cowl to obstruct the view, it was interesting to witness the speed at which is mind worked. "We could head over there right after this ride."

"But aren't there supposed to be fireworks here tonight?"

"They do them in three parks. Magic Kingdom, Epcot and Hollywood Studios." He informed her as if he worked in the parks.

Only, with much less glee in his voice and his expression.

Just as she was about to consider his words, the gate next to her hip swung open and it was finally their turn to ride Splash Mountain. As he did on every other ride that allowed them a seat to share, Bruce entered first so that he could help her into the plastic log. It may have seemed silly for Wonder Woman of all people to feel so swept up in the magic that Disney offered, but it was a such a tender courtesy that it made her feel somewhat like royalty in her own way. Perhaps it _was_ because of the setting that her heart felt so carefree, so easily stirred by the sweet gestures her partner in crime bestowed upon her.

The young lady working the ride came around to check the security of their buckles when she remembered that they had been in the middle of a conversation. Sitting below the level of the surrounding crowd, she no longer needed to shout to answer him. "I think we've been bewitched by the magic here."

Bruce rattled the safety bar for their as he grinned at her wording. "I would say so," he agreed with her immediately, in the very moment that their log-shaped car shot forward a few inches on the track and began to carry them away. " _You_ , in particular."

"What?" Diana's momentary excitement was stalled as she looked towards him with great skepticism. "You were the one who wanted to see if we could go again on Dumbo's ride."

It wasn't her intention to make him feel embarrassed, but it was surely entertaining to watch a rosy hue pool in his cheeks. Sadly, the sight of his bashfulness was short, as they entered a small cave that cloaked him momentarily. Bruce found the strength to answer her when he was hidden beneath the darkness, of course. "I never said I wasn't enjoying myself, too. I am merely saying that you're really making the most out of your first trip here."

To hear Bruce Wayne admit that he was having fun at Disney World was all Diana never knew she needed. Their car had stalled at the base of hill and she summoned strength she was unaware she had to pat his thigh and say, "With a tour guide like you, how could I not?"

Oh, she felt him cease up. There was no mistaking the way the muscle of his thigh clenched the moment she made contact. However, it really did not bother her. She knew who she was touching, who she was praising and there was no surprise in his natural reaction to her kindness. Diana didn't want his aversion to affection to keep her from expressing herself, though.

As the log began to head towards the top of the hill, butterflies flooded her stomach. She felt the need to stay something crazy, and she leaned in to whisper it to him. "Is it strange for me to feel nervous on a ride like this?"

In a grainy tone, Bruce replied cautiously. "I thought you were just fulfilling the role of the nervous tourist."

"Oh, so it's believable." She answered sarcastically. She felt his gaze studying her to determine which of her two statements were true.

That is, until they headed toward the small shack resting over the manmade river and saw a rather large drop off to the right. It was then that Diana recalled something that Bruce's wards had told her. "Is this the ride where people take those funny pictures?"

"Funny pictures?" Bruce repeated her with more confusion that intrigue in his voice.

Diana reflexively reached for her phone, until she remembered placing it in her clutch, which she had left in the baggage area before boarding the ride. Though their car had slowed once again in the line-up, she hummed and hawed over how best to explain what she meant without wasting a second. "The ones where people pose with different items or in a silly group shot. Then they get a print out of their picture and share it online."

Right away, he turned his head and moved to interrogate her. "Who told you that?"

Figuring the answer was obvious, Diana willingly supplied him with the truth. "Dick, Barbara and Jason."

"Of course they did."

"They even told me to bring props." She whined, disappointed in herself.

Panicked in the seat next to her, it felt like Bruce was ready to leap out of the moving car. "You didn't."

She shook her head sadly, more focused on her devastation than his petrification. "No."

It only seemed appropriate that they rode another hill upwards, considering the roller coaster of emotions that Bruce just felt.

Perhaps it wasn't this ride in particular, as the pace was much slower than she had imagined when looking over the hilarious photos with Nightwing, Oracle and Red Hood. It was also much more scenic, which, for some reason, made it less likely that the tension that her 'tour guide' was radiating would dissipate anytime soon. Was the thought of a picture with her in their civilian identities so troublesome for him? Wasn't he the one photographed with many Gothamite heiresses and actresses and artists on his arm every other night?

Hera forbid she put Mickey Mouse ears on him and ask him to smile at a camera.

Sighing, Diana decided it was best to let her irritation go. Their entire trip had been wonderful so far; the expenses were covered by his connections at Wayne Enterprises; the ride down was long but rather relaxing; their hotel had a rather gorgeous view that had only encouraged her to run into the park; they had wandered around without a care in the world as they rode on many rides, met many characters, and even bought a few souvenirs.

His unsocial behavior would not get the best of her today.

Her reward for moving onward was the first drop on Splash Mountain.

"Ah!" She screamed along with the other people in their car as they fell forward down the hill. The sharp descent after such a peaceful ride made her giggle, both at the feeling and her natural reaction.

And by the looks of the track ahead, as he moved into yet another dark cavern, the ride wasn't over just yet.

A cheery sounding tune echoed in the cave ahead, and Diana was confused as to what could be inside. "Does Splash Mountain have a movie?" she wondered aloud, feeling her Disney preparation being tested as she listened to the words coming from the sets on either side of them. "What song is this?"

In order to answer her over the resonating melody, Bruce leaned as far over as he could in order to whisper-yell to her and explain. "I have no idea who these guys are."

She stayed close to his side as she looked over the bears that reminded her of Baloo, and the seagulls that looked like Scuttle, and she felt absolutely lost.

"At least you get to see some animals." He teased with evident amusement cementing his words.

What amused her most was his willingness to be as playful with her as she had been with him, and she tore her attention away from the robotic creatures to acknowledge his little jab face to face. "I think I prefer Baymax to these animals" – she smirked before adding – "or Winnie the Pooh."

"You're never going to let that go, are you?" Determined to challenge her, the Batman was much less cautious when he couldn't be seen and examined so easily. "I can't even remember the last time I watched his movie."

Wanting to preserve the joke, Diana decided to steer him in a different direction while they floated along on the track. "That may or may not be true" – a line she knew would snag on his pride – "but can I ask you one simple question?"

Begrudgingly, he grumbled a sharp, "Fine."

Excited more for this moment than she had been for the ride itself, Diana quizzed him eagerly. "Which character from his movie did you like the most as a kid?"

"Piglet." Was his immediate answer.

Her shock was hidden by the cover of the manmade cave, a reason for to be grateful for it after internally chastising him for taking advantage of it. "Really?"

Though she couldn't clearly make out his form, she felt him pull back into his seat as he answered. "Yeah. Why? Who did you think it would be?"

Diana looked ahead and pulled back from him too, wondering if he needed the space. "I would have thought you'd say Tigger."

His response gave away how asinine he thought their conversation was. "Tigger is a nuisance. Let's be honest."

It worried her to think what any of the children seated in the rows behind them would think if they heard him insulting their potentially favorite Disney character. "He's chaotic, but loveable, like a certain someone I know."

"Exactly, which is why— Wait, did you mean—!?" This time, the darkness was not his friend as it kept a second drop on Splash Mountain hidden from them. Bruce silenced himself quickly as they fell into the unknown, all while Diana cheered with the other guests about the surprise. Just as swiftly as the slope interrupted their casual ride, it evened out and led them into yet another chamber of singing robotic animals.

Diana had not a clue as to what they were singing about, so she rather enjoyed any interruption.

Their log-shaped car bobbed along the path as the animal's chanting took a rather somber turn. While the fur-lined robots still had lights highlighting their singing and dancing, the bulbs were blue and gave the cavern a more suspicious feel. It was natural for her instincts to make her wary of such a tonal shift, and she had to remind herself that the odds of her one day at Disney being crashed by a villain were – though universally possible – an unlikely probability.

Hoping to strike up conversation with Bruce again, Diana took charge and leaned over to him in order to admit aloud, "We probably should have listened to them more closely."

Sadly, Bruce didn't seem to have an opinion about it one way or the other.

"Bruce." She stated his name in disbelief, in an attempt to reprimand him. Surely, he couldn't have taken offense to her joke so easily, could he?

Then, he revealed what truly occupied his mind and she realized she had worried about nothing. "We've been on this ride for nearly ten minutes now."

Diana nodded, then felt silly because she knew he couldn't see it. "Mmhmm."

Bruce carried on like he was onto something, like a lead detective on a case. "We saw that big mountain when we went up the first hill after boarding the ride."

"We did."

"So where is it?"

"Somewhere nearby."

Bruce's breath brushed against her cheek when he admitted to her softly, "I didn't realize how long this log ride was."

Diana paused just as the ride did, and the jerking motion compelled her to observe her surroundings. She squinted ever so slightly when she realized that there was a bright light in the distance, highlighting the tracks and the angle they sat at.

There it was, she thought with anticipation: the 'big mountain' drop.

Some eerie voice spoke to the entire car before they lurched forward onto the moving belt that would help them climb to the top. Diana's shoulder blades were pinned to her seat, but her hands squeezed the fabric of her dress as it rested over her legs. She never would have guessed that a mere amusement park ride could have given her such a thrill after all of the wild rides she had had in her life as a hero, and yet, her heart was beating as if this would be the most daring moment of her life!

What it would have been like to live in Man's World as a normal woman, as simply Diana Prince, and experience this as the greatest thrill she could possibly ever know!

Until Bruce Wayne put his hand over hers, and her imagination no longer seemed worthy of comparison for what she had right in front of her.

"Ready?" Ironically, he posed the question while sounding as if he was about to leap off the top of the hill and freefall into the waters below. It was almost as if the daredevil himself who could do chin ups off of a helicopter port was more frightened by her reaction to him touching her hand.

They reached the top and became to glide over the edge, and Diana knew how she could show him how much of a daredevil she could be too.

"Ready." She threw the word out of her mouth just as they began to fall forward and into the drop. Diana had remembered the camera at the very last second and when they began to slide down the steep angle, she took the plunge and kissed Bruce on the cheek.

Perfectly posed for the camera to see.

The rush she felt from both experiences nearly made her dizzy; Diana had never been as overwhelmed by something as she was when they landed at the bottom. After such a long time coming, she kissed Bruce Wayne on their secret vacation, on a famous ride where her spirited action could be seen as a mere jest or as the key to something much more, well, magical.

She didn't know what she expected from him when she finally moved back and reclaimed her seat.

What she did know, is that she didn't expect him to scowl at her instantly.

The gushing water caused by the landing collided with her side, but all she could process was the silent storm behind Bruce's eyes. There was no question that she crossed a line with him.

The only question was, why?

Still, the usually refined heroine couldn't figure out a way to ask him why he was offended so.

Never before had they felt closer. In battle, they fought with the same goal in mind and with the same necessary force. Alone, in person, there had always felt like there was a road block between them, something flame retardant that managed to hold each of them back from testing the heat that made her flush whenever he was near. A trip together to the self-proclaimed 'most magical place on earth' made Diana believe they were capable of joking with one another, pushing each other's buttons and celebrating the peace of every moment.

Now, that road block between them felt like a third entity in their shared seat on Splash Mountain, failing to alleviate any of the awkwardness as they waited for the ride to come to an end. As a civilian, there were so many instances where she had witnessed such heart-wrenching dismay, like in the lives of her coworkers or in the different tv shows and movies she'd seen over the years.

Diana could not fathom a Disney prince treating his princess in such a way, and that thought alone effectively ended her fantasy-like ambiance for the day.

Luckily, it seemed as though their day was nearly over. While waiting to unload from the log ride, the sky shifted from a cool blue into a warm orange shade. Dusk had arrived and though Diana once felt like she never wanted the day to end, she now couldn't escape the car fast enough.

Never mind snatching up the picture they'd taken, she'd need all the luck she could get to snag a hotel room key from him!

As soon as the bar was lifted off of their lap, Bruce jumped out of his seat. Preceding him, Diana stood and exited onto the wooden platform before making a beeline for her clutch. She snatched it up as fast she could, then spun around to locate her traveling companion for the next twenty four hours, at least. Luckily, he knew to wait for her to collect her bag. Sadly, one he laid eyes on her approaching him, he turned and headed through the exit.

That was when Diana lost her ability to approach his behavior with any kind of civility.

"Bruce!" She made her call sound sickeningly sweet, surely fake to anyone who heard it. He was a few steps ahead of her until they emerged onto the pathway of Frontierland. Forced to see when he could merge into the crowd, her hand landed on his shoulder in order to secure that they would move about together.

Then, he had the audacity to ask, "Where to next?"

It nearly shocked her into silence once again, but no Amazon in existence would remain quiet because of a man. "Anywhere that will allow us to sit down and talk about what just happened."

"Hm, I was thinking about heading back onto Main Street—"

"Bruce!"

"—because I might be ready to head to bed."

That excuse to escape her was pathetic, and they both knew it. But he was in a reactionary mode and simply jumped into the moving crowd of park-goers who were most likely heading toward the exit too. She managed to follow along behind it, releasing him from his grasp as they went, but it only made her feel even angrier that he was trying to weasel his way out of a discussion in the most childish way imaginable!

Unwilling to handle his petulance any longer, Diana declared with a petulance of her own, "I am not going back to the room right now."

Apparently she was not worth responding to. Bruce walked with a purpose and led them straight into Liberty Square without so much as a glance in her direction to see if she was still behind him. They were passing by all the restaurants and dessert stands that were signature to the park all so that Bruce could dodge any sort of a proper explanation for his stark change in his mood. The ridiculousness of it all compelled her to take matters into her own hands, regardless of his anger towards her, regardless of the repercussions it could cause for them.

The hand that once held onto his shoulder now snaked around his wrist like her own lasso would have before she tugged him off to the side of the bridge that would have taken them onto Main Street USA.

"Diana!" He dared to scold her, hissing her name.

It took all she had not to become snaky herself and comment on how he suddenly seemed to remember who she was. But no, that wasn't her. Her discomfort after such a lovely day was doubly disturbing, but she knew she couldn't influence her if she wanted the truth from Bruce. As selfish as she wanted to be and shout at him for being so mean, she swallowed her pride and calmly said, "If I should apologize for something, I'd like to know what I did that bothered you first."

Time after time, Bruce always reacted to her willingness to cut through the courtesies of social conversation as refreshing and destabilizing; though a trait her regularly utilized in both casual and aggressive conversations, he was never one to enjoy having to supply his thoughts and feelings on a platter to someone, anyone.

But she hoped it'd be different if she requested them gently.

The sun was setting slowly, allowing the fiery hue in the sky to hang behind him as a backdrop for his emotions. His voice low, his words private, he said point blank. "We are getting too comfortable here."

Diana blinked once, twice, and when nothing more was offered to her in way of an explanation, she asked, "Pardon me?"

"We are getting too comfortable if you thought it was okay to lay your lips on me for the sake of some joke that Dick and Jason told you about."

"Too comfortable— Do you understand that you sound like you've lost your mind?" It was unfathomable that he rejected her kiss because it was a sign of their closeness.

Them.

The heroes who formed the Justice League together.

The two who had run away to Disney World together.

How his eyes became hooded when she insulted his sanity. "You never would have done that back home." Was how he decided to defended his point to her.

In her eyes, that only proved that she had every right to do what she did! If it meant that she found the courage to do what neither of them could have done in Gotham City or in any other place in the world, then why wouldn't she do it when she had the chance?

Why wouldn't she do it again!?

Diana didn't warn him. Her hands were inside her clutch, digging for her phone before she could even try to come up with a verbal response. She found it, opened it and clicked on her camera while at the same time holding up a finger for him to remain silent. Then, she spotted an older couple walking hand in hand over the bridge. Both of them had the mouse ears hats donned on their heads, one saying 'Harold' and the other saying 'Beatrice'. Smiling, she waved them down instantly.

"What are you doing?" She heard Bruce growl at her from between his teeth.

But she refused to tell him anything. She dare not let him in on the plans of someone as brave as her, who was willing to cease the opportunity that only Disney World could offer her. After divulging her plans to Harold and Beatrice though, she returned to him with a smile on her face.

"I'm doing what I supposedly only have the strength to do when I am away from home, when I'm here with you." Was Diana only warning before she leaned in and stole Bruce's lips with her own, kissing him like she'd never kissed him before.

She sought out any sort of a spark between them, and she used her mouth to do it. The temptation that had been roaring within her made Diana's heart skip a beat, until she felt him lean in to kiss her back. A gasp disguised as a meager breath passed between them until Bruce snatched it up for himself. Once he found his place in the moment, his lips pressed against hers like the daredevil she knew he could be, the one who should have leapt with her the moment she kissed his cheek.

But he was leaping now, and it was enough to make her heart sing like all of those noisy animals in the caves on Splash Mountain.

On display for the world, like there intimate moment was now a display for Harold and Beatrice too.

Diana grabbed onto Bruce's jacket when she began to pull back, just to keep the connectivity between them. She reached for her phone as Beatrice handed it off to her, offering a mindless yet grateful word of thanks before the kind couple walked away.

Then, they were left alone with the awareness that they had just given in to themselves as Diana's lips tingled in the afterglow.

Giddy beyond belief, she bit her lower lip as she looked up to see Bruce's reaction, to judge if he was as awestricken as her.

The fact that he had nothing to say was more than enough proof for her.

As the silence dragged on however, Diana decided to be the one to set the record straight and perhaps even define the moment they had just shared. "Please know that I am not looking for, nor expecting a happily ever after," Assured Wonder Woman as she moved her arms around the waist of a momentarily calmed Batman. "Even if these moments we shared are only meant to be these moments, I just want to have them, right now. And I want to have you too. Is that comfortable enough for you?"

A chuckle rumbled in his chest and she felt it in her own. It was somewhat unsettling to wait for him to move or to say anything in response to her truest words ever spoken, so she squeezed his waist with her embrace in the hopes of egging him on. His immediate response was to throw his arms around her and return her embrace with the very same strength, despite his mortal limitations.

However, as eloquently as a mere mortal like Bruce Wayne could manage, he reciprocated her sentiments with a hushed submission of, "Okay."

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

Do you know how LONG of a ride on Splash Mountain is!? I've been to Disney a few times and never gone on it, so I watched a video of the ride on YouTube and MY GOODNESS! That dang cliché nearly killed my writing buzz! Fourteen minutes to ride the whole darn thing – what the heck!?

But this is still my favourite of my three Disney stories so far. I loved that I got to develop this from Diana's POV because I figured she'd be more interesting to watch…for all of this. The rest of the story will go back to Bruce, but who better to narrate the Lovers theme but the Amazon princess whose patron goddess represents love!?

 **Please check out thebatfaminsta on Tumblr to see the lovely social media posts she made to go along with this story!** ~ Maiden


	4. Marriage

**#WonderBatMilestones Event**

* * *

 **Rating:** K / PG

 **Pairing:** Wonder Woman x Batman

 **Universe:** DCEU

* * *

If someone had told him that Diana would have snuck not one, but two kisses while they vacationed in Disney, Bruce would have glared at them until they were silent.

Or, cancelled the trip entirely.

His life was disastrous, his love life tumultuous, and Diana truly was a princess more magical than any that Disney could design - to tether her to his chaos and expect her to endure his darkness on top of the terrors she faced as a hero too. It didn't seem so crazy to think she'd find a warm-hearted blue collar man and share his lifetime with him, cherishing every moment.

Never would he have assumed that Wonder Woman would want to bide her time through however many years he had left, by his side.

A sensation similar to needles pricking his palm caught him before he could stumble into his dark thoughts and tugged him back into reality by Diana's hand. She laced her fingers between his and smiled gently, hope shining in her eyes as if she was checking to see he hadn't retreated into himself due to fear. His need to reassure her was a gut reaction, his grin tamed but wide.

It felt as if the energy passing between them was as consuming as one of Poison Ivy's noxious gases, the dizzying response just the same.

"Hmmm." She hummed as her brown eyes gaze pierced his own. It made him feel like she was appraising him, almost like she was about to tell him some fact about himself the way he had tried to teach the woman who worked as an Antique Dealer about the Sword of Alexander the first time they spoke.

If he wasn't so enamoured, he might have become uncomfortable once again. There was something about her attention being so focused on him though that warmed Bruce from deep within. "What? Something on my mouth?"

He tried his hand at flirting with Wonder Woman, and her laughter was, as cheesy as it was to think, a heavenly reply. "No, my lip balm isn't coloured...today."

"Oh." He arched a brow at how she chose to word her response.

Diana knew what she was getting at, and she made use of her empty hand to drag her thumb over his bottom lip as if she had stained it. "I can't promise that I won't be wearing some darker on my lips the next time we…"

"We…?" Bruce was baiting her intentionally, expectantly. It was amazing how the back and forth between them had become so tantalizing that it felt as if they had entered their own plane of existence - their own universe that existed at the same time, on this bridge in Disney World - where nothing else could occupy him.

Was this what the opposite of all consuming misery felt like?

Diana squared her shoulders before she finished her sentence. With every telltale sign of deviousness working as her main motivation, she sang the rest of her words. "Share a kiss."

How his heart thundered to hear her promise such a thing. The mere concept of kissing her once again nearly made Bruce's throat constrict, the emotion choking him before he could accidentally put his foot in his mouth, as he was infamous for doing.

He knew what it meant to be frozen in a moment.

If he could carry the last few seconds with him forever…

With a genuine heart, he leaned into her body so that he could feel hers beat against his. Channeling his dramatic persona of the Gothamite playboy, Bruce felt much more relaxed than ever before as he teased her. "So scandalous, princess. Leaving your mark on me. What about the children?"

"Who, yours? Because I think they'd give us a room if they saw my lips on you." She didn't give his comments the chance to breathe in their conversation before teasing him in her own way.

The worst part was, he couldn't debunk her theory.

In fact, he developed her hypothesis further. "They'd probably find us the perfect wedding venue within the hour."

"They're so talented." Her tone could have been interpreted as mocking, but it wouldn't have been directed at his ex-Robins and Batgirls. No, it was a taunt directed at him and how much time must have passed for everyone else in their lives to be better prepared for the two of them coming together, than he was himself.

For some reason, it made him feel boyish. More cavalier than he should have been. For a man who was complaining about being too comfortable with his travel buddy just moments ago, the best detective in the world allowed emotions to sway his thinking as he took advantage of their clasped hands and began to lead her away.

The startled, excited giggle Diana released compelled him to only move faster.

They didn't head onto Main Street USA, as he had suggested when they left Splash Mountain. Instead, he turned left after getting off of the bridge and looked around frantically for an employee of the park. Luckily, he spied a female employee with not only the clothes, but the cheery expression one would expect from a Disney employee, waving at guests and providing them with a kind reminder. "Remember to join us for our fireworks display! We'll be lighting up the sky very soon."

"Excuse me," Bruce beckoned to her and read the name on her name tag in the blink of an eye. "Isabella?"

The young woman's face was much less robotic when he said her name, as he imagined it would be; as a CEO, he always tried to memorize the names of people he came in contact with in his buildings, recognizing them as individuals for their hard work being a personal goal of his as the head of Wayne Enterprises.

Isabella tiptoed towards them and immediately gave the impression that she was in love with the idea of love as she placed her hands over her heart. "Hello there. Is there anything I can help you two with?" Her energy was animated, but she kept her words refined.

Bruce embraced Diana by draping his arm over her shoulder, all while their hands continued to hold one another. He needed to sell his lie if he was going to accomplish his goal, and a quick kiss on the side of her head before divulging his plan seemed appropriate in the moment. "Yes, I was wondering if you could help me with something. My girlfriend and I just got engaged-"

Isabella gasped with uncontainable joy, but she kept herself calm while waiting for him to finish.

"-and I'm hoping we can plan to have our wedding here, once we pick a date."

"Oh, congratulations!" Isabella exclaimed when she saw him pause in his words. However, he nearly paused much longer than necessary when he felt Diana drop her head onto his shoulder. A sneaky arm wrapped around his back and pulled him into her body, just so she could drape herself over him so subtly, only she could possibly know how breathless her affection made him feel.

The fact that she was willing to play along so effortlessly made him think for a moment that their charade could perhaps be entirely real.

"Thank you," he tried to focus on the young woman praising their faux engagement. "I can't believe she said yes, especially since it was so sudden, I didn't have a ring on me. I'm a lucky guy if she agreed to marry me anyway."

Diana nodded into the crook of his neck as she laughed at his attempt to garner Isabella's pity. Still, it seemed to work as he intended when solution after solution began to fly their way. "Well, we can definitely find you a pair of rings here at the park, if you'd like! I can also connect you with one of our wedding planners today, if that's something you'd be interested in?"

Bruce couldn't help but smirk at how easily his plan was working out. "That'd be perfect, thank you. But while I have you here, I was wondering if you could help us out with something, right now?"

"I'll do my very best." Isabella promised as she exchanged an excited look with Diana, whom he imagined was mirroring those wild eyes and grin.

Feigning ignorance in that very moment, he dared to ask, "I heard that there is a Cinderella suite somewhere in the castle here. Can we see it? I think it'd be the perfect place to spend our honeymoon, after getting married in the park."

The drastic shift in Isabella's expression was so sudden, it look as if it nearly threw her off her kilter. "Oh, I'm so sorry, but that suite is so secret, it's really only used by visiting princesses when they come to the Magic Kingdom."

And Walt Disney's descendants.

And Disney stars.

And high paying guests.

Luckily, Bruce was always prepared to drop his name in any given situation. The less fortunate of his two hands that had no Diana to hold onto reached into his back pocket and removed his personal business card. He offered it to the helpful girl with a grateful grin. "If you could perhaps ask your boss if we could see it? I'm sure we could work something out."

Isabella couldn't hide her hesitation well as he picked up on the tension in her shoulders when she reached for his card, but still she tried to balance courtesy with loyalty. Once she read his name, however, she gasped just as enthusiastically as she had when he told her he proposed. "Mr. Wayne!?"

"You've heard of me." He stated what should have been a question.

Those perfect curls in her ebony hair bounced around her face as she nodded profusely. "I'm currently interning at La Guardia."

Now it was Bruce's turn to be excited by something she had shared. For Diana's sake, he clarified with awe. "That's one of our most prestigious graphic design partners. I think they even designed that business card you're holding."

Then, Isabella saw an opportunity and she took it. "I guess us talking today means it's a small world after all."

"Let's see if it's even smaller – are any of the managers familiar with Wayne Enterprises?"

"I'll be sure to find out." Was all she had to say before Isabella nodded to them, like it was a secret code of some kind, and turned to find a manager she could speak to.

But she didn't leave before Bruce had the chance to say, "Isabella, make sure you're the one that holds onto that business card all right?"

"Wow," Diana's purring rumbled against his throat as she raised her head to look up at him, and it distracted him from seeing how the helpful young woman responded to his gesture.

"Hm?" It was her turn to respond with only a sound.

Gazing down into her eyes, it felt like she spoke in slow motion. "Using your position as CEO Bruce Wayne to get us into a secret room and to help someone with their future? What an aphrodisiac."

In any other time in place in their relationship, he would have immediately understood her to be joking at his expense. Never one to bring Diana into his life as a filthy rich socialite in Gotham City, she had surely never seen what he was like amongst civilians, without a mission or villain terrorizing him into action.

Knowing Diana saw his altruistic tendencies as attractive was a yet another positive re-enforcer that he was doing the right thing.

Their closeness caused an itch to run rampant all over his skin but Bruce fought to ignore it. The physical contact between them made him feel nervousness coupled with an excitement he decided to embrace just as warmly as he was holding her in his arms; the heat of her body in his hold could ward away the cold chills of uncertainty, if he squeezed her close enough, he believed.

When Isabella returned, the sun had nearly vanished behind the attractions at the park. But as she promised, she fetched a manager that appeared to be as old as some might imagine Walt Disney to be. They shook hands and exchanged a few pleasantries before the four of them began to walk towards Cinderella's castle.

Inside the tunnel at the base of the structure, there was a wooden door that somehow looked inconspicuous while surrounded by concrete. The manager knocked on the door six times and instantly, they were all welcomed inside. What Bruce assumed would be nothing more than a simple entryway turned out to be an entirely decorated concierge room. Aesthetically suitable for the movie Cinderella, it was perfect except for the fact that there wasn't actually a concierge in attendance; a second manager smiled at them and stepped aside to let them in.

It was second nature to greet everyone with a perfect amount of strength in a handshake or an appropriately sized grin, but it didn't mean he was any less impatient than Diana most likely was.

Against his better judgement – charged by the possibility of spoiling his princess with the Cinderella suite – Bruce rushed through the small conversations with the employees as they entered the elevator, as they rode it to the suite, and until the doors opened to reveal the entryway.

The sight of Disney's exclusive abode wasn't what he was most interested in seeing though.

His eyes flew to his right in order to see Diana take in view before her.

"We'll be down shortly," Bruce turned to the managers that accompanied them into the castle. "Can we see the room by ourselves? You can even take my fiancée's purse, if it'll make you feel better." The fact that he teased them about worrying over missing trinkets made the two managers chuckle nervously, but Isabella was quietly amused by the jest. For fear of offending him, the three staff members remained in the elevator with painted on grins while the doors closed behind him as he joined Diana in the lobby.

Once they were alone, he asked her in an almost cocky way. "Well?"

"Well!?" She repeated him with impassioned disbelief at his own indifference. She motioned to the golden carriage tile work in the floor with both hands, letting him go to showcase one of the reasons the Cinderella suit was worth the effort he had put forth to reach it. "This is stunning craftsmanship."

"I didn't say it wasn't. I just didn't expect to be spending this much time in the entryway." He admitted calmly, for fear that the artistic side of her would forever shun him if he didn't agree with her.

While eyeing the glass slipper in the case to their right, without addressing him in the slightest, Diana led the way into the main bedroom of the suite. It was then that Bruce began to appreciate the private room, when he noticed the saw the way the lamps and fake fireplace lit up every detail of the space at night. The sparkles in the floor caught every instance of light and provided a rather magical appearance, somehow giving a grown man such as himself the impression of a fantasy story come to life.

Until he heard the all too familiar sound of a digital camera's shutter, then the illusion was disrupted slightly.

As Diana lowered her phone, she made sure to defend herself for her tourist-like behaviour. "I don't think anyone will believe that Bruce Wayne brought me here if I don't show them pictures."

The seclusion of the room meant that her words would weight more heavily in the space. He tilted his head and posed a question to her. "Can Bruce Wayne bring Diana Prince here?"

Her hands fell to her sides and he got the distinct impression that he might have damaged the beauty of the moment by bringing realism into their conversation. Enunciating every syllable, she set the record straight. "If you mean financially, I'm sure Diana Prince could manage it."

A challenge as silly as affording a suite on a hypothetical honeymoon was a challenge none the less. Deep breath in, deep breath out, and Bruce was reaching for her once again. "I've always assumed that you see my cautious planning as bothersome."

She wouldn't deny it, not the woman who owned the Lasso of Truth. "Because I want you to plan things with me from moment to moment, rather than prophesize our destruction before we even begin."

Outside of their budding romance, he would never have thought that to be an issue. However, having worked with her as part of team and witnessed the benefit of what partnerships with the right people could do for him, Bruce had to admit that she posed a fair point. And with those tempting lips of hers ever so close once again, it was easy enough to simply agree in the hopes that he could see what a true love's kiss was like in a Disney princess' suite.

Realistically, the best he could do was offer a truce. "I'll try."

"You'll try?"

"I will." His promise sounded irritated after her lack of faith, but he meant every word.

As if to celebrate their agreement to date after lying about their engagement, fireworks crackled outside, sparkling brilliantly through the stain glass windows along the wall. The romance in their moment evaporated when Diana realized what that sound meant. "The show is starting!" She announced to him despite the obvious.

She tore herself away from him in the blink of an eye because a lit up sky was more engaging than the secret room he had snuck her into.

"I take it that's a yes? That you want to come back her for our honeymoon, fiancée?" Bruce shouted after her.

The sound of her repeatedly tapping the button to summon the elevator click-clacked underneath her answer. "I'd come back here with you next weekend, if we could!"

He had absolutely no clue as to what was so thrilling about fireworks. He could not fathom why she would abandon the suite in favour of something she could most likely watch her laptop during the car ride home. But a terrifying thought crossed his mind as he joined her in the lobby, the sound of an orchestra of music ramping up outside adding a dramatic note to the moment.

'Good God, I'm already wrapped around her finger. How much time do I have before she realizes that?'

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

Is a fake engagement suitable for the Marriage theme? **_thebatfaminsta_ **had a lovely shot of Cinderella's room, so the idea just came to me! It's been fun writing for a less stressful WonderBat dynamic today, and sort of highlighting how Bruce would first react to something so intense, so real, you know? Hopefully, tomorrow's final chapter will be the cherry on top of this story…sundae…for you. Not sure where I was going with that analogy, but as long as you enjoy what I write story-wise, that's all that matters.

 **Please check out thebatfaminsta on Tumblr to see the pictures she made that inspired this chapter!** ~ Maiden


	5. Children

**#WonderBatMilestones Event**

* * *

 **Rating:** K / PG

 **Pairing:** Wonder Woman x Batman

 **Universe:** DCEU

* * *

There was a famous saying about the downfalls of making assumptions, and Bruce was reminded of it when he foolishly hoped Diana's singsong laugh was indicative of something uplifting. "What?" He asked blindly while keeping his eyes on the open road ahead.

Her laptop was packed on their ride back so that they could bask in their last few hours alone together, before reentering the reality of their lives after their magical time at Disney World. The inside of his Mercedes seemed like a protective bubble that tried to protect them from the outside world, until Diana read something of her phone as if she was quoting something.

"The face I made when Mom and Dad went to Disney without me."

Such a peculiar line, Bruce took the chance to glance over at his passenger, only to see her face scrunched in an angry pout. If his eyebrow could have arched higher on his forehead, it would. "What? Who said that?"

"I think it'd surprise you if you knew, but that's not the only outrage I'm seeing."

"Seeing where!?"

"On Instagram."

Of course it was on Instagram. After all of their posts over the last twenty four hours, and considering who followed them on social media, there were quite a few people who would give them flack for running off to the most magical place on earth without them. So many in fact, he couldn't confidently put his money on a single person. Any of his so called 'children' would try to make him feel guilty about the private vacation that didn't include offering each of them an invitation.

As if everything else he offered them was obsolete compared to a trip to Orlando.

When the world renowned Wonder Woman let out a snort and nearly fell over her knees, Bruce found himself asking a second time. "What? What are they saying!?"

Now that they were together, he felt much more comfortable showing her his exasperation.

"They're calling us out!" There was false indignation in her announcement, but her amusement over the exchange she was reading on her phone was much too earnest for him to believe she was anything other than entertained. Unable to read whatever comments his wards had written online, the Batman cleverly took hold of one of his girlfriend's hands in order to anchor her to the moment in the car.

"Read them to me." On this trip, he had learned about the frequency with which he asserted his questions. He'd keep an eye on himself moving forward because he'd hate for Diana to develop the habit too.

"Okay," She agreed so easily, it was clearly what she had been planning to do all along. Even though she no longer had her wooly blanket, she snuggled into her seat until she was perfectly situated to relay the messages to him, his hand clasped by one of hers the entire time. "Ready?"

Why did they feel the need to ask each other that lately? "Ready."

Then, she began to impersonate the adult-children she was rading for. "As if I didn't have abandonment issues." She pretended to be mopey rather to imitated anyone specifically, but the words gave it away.

"Jason!"

"Yes!"

There was no mistaking that double-edged humour. "Respond on my phone."

"What?" Was her graceless answer. From the corner of his eye, he watched her do a double take to see if he was serious about allowing her access to his iPhone. Bruce pushed set the Mercedes into auto-pilot on the highway for a few seconds so that he could use his steering wheel hand - not his hand-holding hand - to remove the device from his pocket. He handed it to her after his thumbprint unlocked the screen and he tapped onto Instagram.

Then, he instructed her with a grin as cruel as he imagined Jason's was when he wrote his comment. "Make sure you tag him so he sees it right away."

Diana didn't say no, she merely asked, "What do you want to say?" They were behaving like teenagers - or at the very least, how he assumed teenagers must behave in such a modern age - but it felt so natural for the two of them. For the man who had been expelled from Gotham Academy in his youth, and the woman who ran away from home in order to fight for her own morals, it didn't seem out of place for them to be so invested in such a digital exchange though.

Bruce straightened his spine and said, "Let's not forget, Jason, who got banned from Universal Studios? Don't want a repeat of that incident."

"With a sad face." Diana added aloud.

Bruce shook his head immediately. "No."

She would not argue with him. "You sound so mean. Emojis lighten a conversation."

"He called us out!"

"No, that was Dick." She explained long after reading those words to him.

Irritated at the thought of using emojis, Bruce indicated that he was entering the fast lane on the highway and floored it. "They're all calling us out."

She put his phone in the cupholder between them after presumably hitting send, and Bruce knew she had not listened to him in the slightest. When she snatched her phone in the same motion, however, he grew curious as to what her next plan of action was. "You're not commenting too, are you?"

This time, when she read aloud to him, it was clear she was telling him what her own comment would sound like, given the natural tone to her voice when she spoke. "We will bring you all next time I promise! As long as Jason promises to behave," Then he felt her stare collide with the side of his face. "How's that?"

All Bruce could do was scoff at her promise. "I suppose if Diana Prince can afford to rent that Cinderella suite on her own, she can pay for ten more people to go with her to Disney World." He had thought that his humour was rather clever and was rather proud of himself.

Diana's nails digging into the back of his hand told him otherwise.

She lifted the pair to her lips and rested them against the tops of his fingers, softly, silently. It was rather nerve-wracking as he tried to determine if it was a kind gesture or one of foreboding while the seconds ticked by. When he felt her mouth move against his skin, he was grateful the shiver it caused when down his back and not his bare arm before her. "If Diana Prince can afford the patience it takes to be Bruce Wayne's lover, there's nothing she can't do."

Damn, he couldn't argue with that.

Ever so gently, Bruce tugged her their joined hands towards his own lips so that he could kiss her knuckles as a show of concession.

"But the Cinderella suite is for _Bruce Wayne_ to purchase." The traditionalist view that it was his responsibility to rent them the decadent room was rather amusing, but he reigned in his laughter so that he could continue showering her with affection.

Between kisses, he proudly answered her demand with a muffled yet earnest response. "Of course, princess."

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

And that's a wrap! Thank you for following along with thebatfaminsta and I as we told the story of a WonderBat trip to Disney! Her pictures take the story beyond where I wrote because her commentary is in a league of its own!

I've gotten this prompt a few times and never knew how to write how they would function in an amusement park - waiting for rides, deciding what to do next, who their favourites would be - but I think we handled it rather well. I hope you enjoyed the ride of our WonderBatMilestones tale, and be sure to look out for a possible epilogue where Bruce and Diana take their own kids. Thanks again for reading!

 **Please check out thebatfaminsta on Tumblr to see all of the amazing social media posts she made for this story!** ~ Maiden


	6. Epilogue

**#WonderBatMilestons**

* * *

 **A surprise epilogue, enjoy!**

* * *

Having experienced magic in many forms throughout her long life, Diana had to admit that Disney World was the only place on Earth that made her feel as if she had been spellbound the moment she entered the park. It had been too many years she had last visited the Magic Kingdom, but she couldn't fight the giddy feeling when she heard the music in the air, when she saw the size of the equally enchanted crowds, when she thought about all the sights that the little ones were about to see.

"Do you see the castle, Alexandros?" She asked with an excitement that she reserved for her children. Her hand reflexively reached for his untameable mess of curls, but the baseball cap his father had the sense to place on his head blocked her from doing so. Still, when he looked up at her, some stray strands spilled out from under the rim and sat over his wide-eyed expression.

"Naí! Mamá," Alex stomped around in a small impatient circle before he squeezed his small hand around the handle of the stroller she was pushing, clearly ready to keep going. "I want to see Cinderella!"

Diana cooed at her son with immense empathy. "I know, and you will. But where's bampás?"  
"Bampás!?" Exclaimed the hyperactive child as he wiped his head back and forth, looking for his father. Alex's enthusiasm was one of the features she loved about him, especially when it helped him find a fondness for the half of his heritage that was Greek. He was the only one of her children who called their father 'bampás', and she loved whenever he said it, even if he was yelling for his dad.

Luckily, his voice was like a summoning spell for Bruce Wayne. "I'm here, Alex. I'm here."

"Yes Alex," Diana turned around just in time to watch Penelope cross her brows as she scolded her brother, sitting high with her opinion upon Bruce's shoulders. "Don't be rude."

Great Hera, she was showing more and more signs of Alfred in personality with every passing day.

"How was I rude!?" Alex demanded at the top of his lungs.

Familiar with their volatile conversations, Bruce expertly spoke louder than the both of them as he suggested a plan of action in the most indirect way. "I wonder if we'll see Moana if we keep walking?"

Diana curled her lips in and returned her attention back to the stroller in front of her. She left the noisy pair of siblings to the man who dealt with loud personalities all of the time, and decided to look over the other two kids who were visibly easier to handle.

In the second bassinet, Diana checked to make sure that Iris was still asleep. Wearing a flowery dress and a matching headband, the youngest of her children somehow managed to sleep through any ruckus when she decided it was time to nap. Considering how loud the park could be, it was almost admirable how determined she was to slumber through the comotion her brother and sister were causing.

Silas, on the other hand, made it clear that he was not amused when he threw his sippy cup on the ground as some sort of protest. Never a crier, the pouty child stared up at Diana as if he expected her to use her lasso and compel him to tell her the reason why he was suddenly distressed. The fussiest of her kids was typically greeted with the question, "What's wrong, darling?"

Before she could bend down to retrieve the discarded cup, Alexandros had kindly picked it up off the ground and placed it on his brother's tray. "Silas." It was finally his turn to admonish someone else.

"Was his cup empty?" Diana asked Alex while reaching into the mini cooler bag they had in the small basket under the stroller.

Alex nodded. "Yeah, maybe he's thirsty?"

"Maybe he is." Diana agreed, pulling out one of Silas' many other drinks.

Under his breath, Bruce muttered, "You're checking _that_ pull up."

Her reflexes swift, she looked back at the father of her children and arched a brow at him sharply. Clearly, she was asking without words 'are you sure about that?'.

Thankfully, for the sake of peace, Penelope intervened before any other comments or gestures could be exchanged. "Where _is_ Moana, daddy?"

"And Cinderella! At her house?" Alex guessed as he aimed his index finger at the castle posed perfectly at the end of Main Street USA.

The sound of Bruce's chuckle was low, but Diana still heard it under the squeak of the stroller as she pushed it forward. "You want to see Cinderella or her mice, Alex?"

Taking two steps forward at a time, he answered at his typical volume. "Both! I want to see everything!"

"Everything?" Bruce pretended to be surprised by the answer, teasing their son as if he could understand his father's subtle teasing in the slightest.

Diana chuckled at the children she had to deal with - young and old - just as something soft and warm reached for her fingers. Lo and behold, it was none other than Silas asking for his mother's attention, holding his sippy cup to his lips in one hand and using his other one to ask for hers. He was so much more timid than his other siblings, which somehow made his requests for affection a tad sweeter.

She reached forward and cupped his cheek as she heard Penelope decree from on her perch above them all. "Mommy should introduce us to them, shouldn't she?"

"Who?" Bruce and Alex unintentionally asked in unison.

Like it was a fact, the eldest clarified. "The princesses."

"And how am I going to do that, sweetheart?" Questioned Diana while trying to divert her attention between her two children, before making sure she darted her eyes toward Alex, who was skipping so fast, he was about to lose his hat.

Confusion in her otherwise refined voice, Penelope answered the ask with an inquiry of her own. "Because you're a 'princess' too, right? That's why daddy calls you that, right?"

Instantly, she felt Bruce's eyes on her, a feeling she knew all too well. It was a soothing, discarnate graze that reminded her of how she ended up at Disney World with four children and a husband to flatter her with such a pet name.

Diana looked back at Bruce over her shoulder and smiled, reflecting on when he made her feel like a princess the first time they had ever come to the park together. When he took her from ride to ride, kissed her on the bridge that was only a few steps away for the very first time, then took her to the princess suite that ended up being their honeymoon suite.

The fireworks that happened at Disney World - the ones that flew sky-high or took her to cloud nine - were indeed embedded with something special that any magic user she had ever met would be envious of.

Unable to deny her children anything, Wonder Woman caved to their adorable misunderstanding and promised them with all of her heart. "I might be able to work something out." Then, she winked at Bruce, knowing he'd understand that she meant for him to work his business magic and make it happen.

Like the Fairy Godmother's magic wand, her adoring husband revealed his cell phone and called upon the little workers of the park to help them make their little ones' dream come true.

The last time they had to think about Disney World and 'kids', Bruce's surrogate children had condemned them because they had gone to the Magic Kingdom without them. To think that, all of these years later, they had brought their four children to the park was truly a gift of the gods. From teammates to lovers to parents, her life with Bruce had gone from utterly chaotic to resembling a fairy tale-like dream.

Maybe she deserved a movie, like her fellow princesses.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

I had been wanting to write about the four WonderBat kids I had made a while ago, and I realized that this cute little epilogue was the perfect chance to do so! It's nothing big, nothing special, just some fluff to end your weekend with. Hope you enjoyed! And yes, Alexandros is on his way to being the first male Amazon, while Penelope is going to run Wayne Manor like she's Alfred II someday! ~ Maiden


End file.
